


Caught and Hot

by LuxuryShadow



Category: RWBY
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, In Public, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxuryShadow/pseuds/LuxuryShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake happens upon a golden opportunity no other person could ever experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught and Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is most likely a one-shot. I know it sounds like there could be another chapter towards the end but yeah. Who knows I might change my mind.

“Blake can you do me a favor and organize these fictions for me?” The librarian asked her. She obeyed with a silent nod. She carted them between isles of bookshelves. Whilst moving some books around she peered through an opening between the books. Low and behold it was the heiress sitting approximately ten feet away from the shelf she was looking through.

This situation however wasn’t as it seems since the time was quite late and most of the students had left already. So Weiss had taken this opportunity to act a little leisure; Perhaps too leisure. Her legs were wide open and she wasn’t even wearing any under garments. This was a once-in a life time chance that anyone could have. Thanks to Blake’s keen night vision, the darkness underneath Weiss’ skirt was almost clear.

Blake drooled at the gorgeous view. She took out her phone and took many zoomed in shots of Ms. Schnee, but cropped out her face for the sake of her privacy. She was definitely going to post this on her porn blog. “I’ll save this for later.” She licked her lips. “But for now…”

She looked down at her skirt, her erection tenting it up. She pulled her skirt down and slid her cock through the slit in her boxer briefs. Her cock now free, she was now able to fully take advantage of this moment.

On her knees she kept both eyes on the unknowing heiress, her pretty pink pussy being eaten out by Blake’s hungry eyes. “So nice.” Blake bit her lip as she opened up her legs even more. Blake’s hands were soft around her shaft. Every so often she would gently rub her most sensitive spot which was behind the head.

As Blake was approaching her climax, Weiss did something she wouldn’t have expected. Weiss reached down and started rubbing in circles gently around her clit. “What the?” Blake paused. She stood up and looked through another opening. “She reads Ninjas of Love too?!”

For a moment Weiss looked engrossed in her reading. But once her eyes averted from the book and somewhere else her face was shocked. Unknowingly, Blake’s cock penetrated through the hole she was just looking through minutes ago. “Oh shit.” Blake couldn’t do anything but stand still.

However, Weiss didn’t immediately call authorities. She actually approached the bookshelf and got down on her knees. “Whoever you are. You’re lucky I’m feeling horny today.” Weiss grabbed Blake’s cock, and started jerking it off. Blake deduced that she must still be feeling aroused from reading Ninjas of Love.

Weiss’ silky smooth hands felt snug around her throbbing shaft. Pre cum dripped from her head and Weiss gladly used her free hand to finger it up and lick it up. “You don’t taste too bad.” She said as she savored the taste in her mouth.

Now that she was fully aroused, Weiss buried all six inches of Blake’s length in her mouth. The searing heat inside her mouth almost made her flinch. “He’s like an animal!” She thought to herself as she sucked tight.

On the other side Blake did her best to hold in her voice. Weiss probably still thinks a boy is on the other side. She bit her lip. “Her mouth is so warm and wet.” And it very much was. Every inch of her sensitive member rubbed up against the insides of Weiss’ cave. Weiss even shoved her cock down her throat, and she could feel the immense tightness. It felt as if she was being swallowed.

Blake’s cock pulsed in her mouth. Weiss could sense that this person could last no longer. She pulled out and started to furiously jack Blake off. “Give it all to me.” She stuck her tongue out. The dam inside Blake’s groin could no longer hold back the flood of orgasm. She came hard as rope after rope of nectar found its way inside of Weiss’ thirsty mouth. Blake heaved heavy breaths as she leaned against the shelf.

Weiss swished the sweet honey in her mouth and then swallowed. “Mmm… yummy.” She said in a sultry voice. Blake stood their leaning against the wall completely exhausted. “I’m in here every Friday.” Weiss slid a note with her room number on it. “I’m in my dorm every night.” Weiss then left the building, leaving a confused Blake sitting on the floor.

“Did she, just…” She shook her head and recomposed herself. Boxers up, skirt realigned, she organized the books quick as lightning and ran out the door. “Thank you so much Blake.” The old librarian waved.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT - I did change my mind. Looks like a steaming hot cup of smut will soon be on its merry way. Also this does seem to be my shortest work. This felt like a warm up but I wanted to post it.


End file.
